<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days 1 &amp; 2: Blood and Memories by voidillustrates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037035">Days 1 &amp; 2: Blood and Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidillustrates/pseuds/voidillustrates'>voidillustrates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex, 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Blood, Death, Depiction of PTSD, Experimentation, Gen, Gore, Human Experimentation, Killing, Mental Illness, PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidillustrates/pseuds/voidillustrates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For 31 Days of Apex. Revenant spills some blood and it triggers a few of Wraith's memories. TW for death, gore, blood, ptsd, mentions of human experimentation, etc etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Days 1 &amp; 2: Blood and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wraith had never worked with Revenant before, but she'd heard the stories--she'd seen the bloodshed after the fact. He was well-known for running in for the kills, killing everything and being downed shortly after. It wasn't really something she'd experienced first hand. Most of the time, Revenant was already back on the drop-ship, waiting to be respawned, only for her to finish off his remaining teammate. It wasn't that she had anything against him in particular, it was a game, after all. They had to die for her to win.</p><p>And she played to win. Always.</p><p>People assumed she was in it for fame, or for glory, and neither were true about her. She was there for one thing: to regain her memories, whether through expensive treatments or having Crypto hack into the Singh labs for her-- that was her primary goal. And she would be damned if she forgot this one thing.</p><p>It was that day that she was put on Revenant's squad--or Revenant on her squad. Of course, Mirage was on her squad that day, too, and he did his best to steer clear of the bloodthirsty asshole of a man. She understood, from her research what simulacrums were--a human put into a mechanical body. And she didn't care. But what she did care about was winning. And, at the moment Revenant was proving to be more than a nuisance for her. She knew why a few of the other squads wouldn't work with him now--between him being so rude she wanted to throttle him and between him rushing in, getting downed with no kills, she was at her wit's end with him. There was so much he needed to know, so much that he discarded--fuck, it pissed her off so fucking much, all she wanted to do was scream! She'd used the portal so much at that point, exhaustion and fury were creeping up on her like shadows, ready to pounce and drag her back--</p><p><strong>"REV-enant."</strong> It's an annoyed hiss, <strong>"If you <em>even</em> look at another squad right now--"</strong></p><p>And he was off, chasing down yet <em>another</em> squad. </p><p>It wasn't enough that she had 17 kills at that point, that Mirage was starting to talk in incomplete sentences and stutter over nearly every word he managed to say. It wasn't enough that she was ready to boil over and kill this fucking asshole--</p><p>She indulged that thought and it pacified her fury for the moment, and then she heard the inevitable,<em><strong> "I'm down! Damn Skinsuits--they're REVIVING, HELLO--!"</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong>"Mirage, get Revenant. I'll deal with <em>this</em>."</strong>
</p><p>She readied her 99 and Hemlok, taking stock of the enemies positions--she could void run, get behind them and take out the sniper of the group first, jump down and then use the building for cover. Lava city was a maze that she could use quite well to her advantage. Even if she was exhausted to the point of shaking.</p><p>She briefly heard Revenant mutter something over the comms--what was it, <strong>"I'm not thanking you."</strong></p><p><strong>"Nobody Asked."</strong> It's a snap, interrupting Mirage. He doesn't have to apologize or pander to him, and she's not taking his attitude anymore today.</p><p>Her plan goes well, and she manages to take down the sniper, but what she doesn't take into account is that it's Lifeline's squad, with some new guy and Bloodhound. It's hard to sneak up on Hound--with their hearing and their damn sixth sense for any other squad even looking to attack them. Why did he have to go after them? Wraith decides, in that moment.. that life isn't fair. But she knows that, it's nothing new. Regardless... she manages to take down Bloodhound first, even if she does miss half her shots--and then Lifeline falls soon after. She's used her void run two times in that fight, and that's when she slips up and stumbles, faceplanting straight into the new guy's peacekeeper. Lifeline must have gotten him up before Wraith downed her.</p><p>Fuck, that stings. <strong>"I'm down, I need help. It's just--."</strong></p><p>She tries to keep her voice even, and then, she can't help but gasp.</p><p>Revenant rounds the corner in that instant, and instead of shooting, he shoves his arm straight through the man's chest--the blood sprays over her, but what causes the flashback is the way the metal shines, the deep 'schlunk' of meat sliding off his arm, and the way the blood mars the metal there, all the way up to his elbow. She stills completely and her eyes glaze over for a few seconds as she remembers metal instruments, the cutting of her skin, the way the blood smells, god--there's too much of it--the sound of the instruments sliding in and out of her body--! It's all over her face, over--fuck, she needs to calm down. She manages to stabilize her breathing, at least. She can feel the hum of her void equipment and she knows it's sparking around her like lightning--and she can hear a portal. Did she activate a portal in her desperation? Really..? </p><p>The one thing she does know is that the memories won't cease until long after the game is over.</p><p><em><strong>"You're welcome,"</strong></em> Revenant says.</p><p>
  <strong>"Fuck. You."</strong>
</p><p><em><strong>"Hey, hey, we just wiped another squad. We don't need to fight."</strong></em> Elliot, ever the charmer..<em><strong> "Look at us, final 2 squads and only at the 3rd Ring.."</strong></em></p><p>She swallows again and tries to get her bearings as Revenant stabs the needle into her chest. She doesn't say anything at all, but she's sure Revenant sees her half-flinch. If his head inclination is to go by. And it <em>nearly</em> kills her to say it. <strong>"Thanks." </strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Aaa."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Last Squad."</strong> She murmurs.</p><p>One more, and then she can go back to the dark of her apartment, away from the blood, away from the shooting. Away from everything but her thoughts, and that's the most damning thing of all. She has ice cream at home, she'll be fine.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>